Talk:Ex-Princess Blaze/@comment-72.176.98.31-20190625153711/@comment-74.127.195.45-20190904023617
Good for you, having a mom. I'd rather have had a mother who hates me then one who loved me and then died. My parents were, like, the friendliest NightWings on the island. But, before I hatched, someone framed my father, Smokeblind, and the Queen had him executed. My mother was sad but strong, and she kept taking care of me as best she could. But, when I was four, she eventually gave in to everything wrong in her life and stopped fighting the diseases in her lungs. All the NightWings had it, but she didn't adapt the same and it took her life. With nobody to watch me, Queen Battlewinner declared me an orphan and said I was free to take. The dragon who showed up that night was Darksky, the sister of the tribes most prized assassin, Deathbringer. She taught me to be an assassin but I told her that I didn't want to kill dragons. I didn't want to live on this island. So she walked me up to the guards at the tunnel and told them she was taking me hunting. We left through the rainforest and only got as far as the kingdom of sand before the NightWings found us. They killed Darksky and I barely managed to escape. It was so hot. As soon as I found shade, under a palm tree at an oasis, I took a drink and layed in the tree's shadow. I woke up when I heard somebody walking toward me and I saw a wiry SandWing standing infront of me. "Uh...sorry..." I started to say. "Don't be sorry for anything. Normally I don't trust any NightWing, but you're just a dragonet. Why don't you come with me? My name is Thorn." I silently followed her to what looked like a city behind a sandstone wall. "Welcome to the Scorpion Den," Thorn said, revealing the inside. I anxiously trailed behind her, trying to ignore the creepily curious looks I was receiving from other dragons. There weren't just SandWings here, there were also SkyWings, MudWings, and I even saw a couple of SeaWings dotting the fish markets and wading pools. But there weren't any RainWings or IceWings, and there definetly weren't any other NightWings. Thorn lead me into her tent infront of a pool and started talking to me. She asked me my name, age, and all about my life. We were laughing and having a good time, and I knew that I would devote all my loyalty to her. After a while she started asking me questions about the NightWings, and I told her everything I knew. Two other SandWings came in, one my age, and one bigger than both of us who had six claws. They both looked at me distrustfully. "Calm down. Qibli, Six Claws, this is Shadow. He told me everything he knows about the NightWings and it was very helpful. He has a very good heart. Normally I would never do this, but maybe we should make him an Outclaw, what do you think?" Asked Thorn. "If you trust him, I trust him." Said Six Claws loyally. Qibli eyed me up and down. "He don't look dangerous. But I'd wait a few days before lettin' him in, Thorn." Thorn nodded thoughtfully and said, "Okay, Qibli. You guys are my top Outclaws, and you need to trust him too. Maybe you could show him around, get to know him a bit." Thorn suggested. Qibli relaxed and gave a polite gesture to me. "Alright, come on." He gave me the grand tour and by the end, we were already good friends. As soon as we got back to the tent, Qibli said, "You should make him an Outclaw as soon as possible!" Thorn laughed. And that's my life. I've moved to the palace since and I'm still a loyal Outclaw. I was going to apply for the Jade Mountain Academy but since Qibli dropped out, I figured I'd stay and help him clean up his mess. ~Shadow the NightWing